Aielia Juniper
Aielia Juniper is a Pokemon OC obtained in April 2014. She is the only one to exist on the board for fairly obvious reasons, but holds some similarities to Hilda, mainly in appearance. Background She was born in Kanto; her mom vanished when she was three or four years old, leaving Aurea Juniper to adopt her and raise her. She had rather significant abandonment issues which, coupled with her temperament issues, made it very hard for her to make friends and made life very hard for Aurea--until she realized she was being really shitty and got her spheal, which helped with her temperament problems. Then after this--she was like seven or eight--she became friends with both Bianca and Cheren, and around eleven, with all of the time they spent together, she and Bianca realized early on that they had feelings for one another, but they kept things a secret because her dad definitely wouldn't approve of any relationship; a few years later, he eventually found out, and the relationship broke up with tears. While they both knew that if they went on a journey it would be irrelevant, Bianca ended up cheating on her with Cheren; the latter got punched in the face on the day they were supposed to leave, the former got told to "f*** off and die", and the two left without her. Aielia struggled with this in the three years following in various ways, but she eventually made up her mind to go on a journey herself to try and figure out what she was going to do with her life now. She did not care at all about being the champion, but on her way she encountered N, who almost immediately fled. Eventually there was a news story on how he "supposedly" killed Bianca and her dad as well, but when Aielia pursued, she was knocked out. Eventually, she stumbled upon Bianca again in the desert resort, where it was obvious she was not remotely herself anymore and tried to kill Aielia, only to be saved by the timely intervention of the blonde's own dewott. Bianca then vanished, leaving Aielia to be dragged out of the desert and eventually found by a ranger there. At some point after her hospital stay, she ended up staying with Elesa for a bit, who became something like her big sister figure (she was her idol previously). She convinced her that Bianca certainly wasn't herself and encouraged her to go and try to find her. Eventually, she continued on from Nimbasa. She was confronted by Cheren next, also obviously not himself, and punched him in the face before he vanished similarly to Bianca. She then arrived in Driftveil to try and find Clay, who financially supported Aurea when she was raising her, and found him in the Cold Storage, unconscious and with his excadrill fending off a few odd pokemon (a druddigon and a frosslass). Aielia's team managed to fend off the attackers, though she ended up losing one of them and she fell unconscious herself. Afterwards, she and Clay talked for a bit, and she moved onto Mistralton. Entering the gym, she found Skyla, who was worried sick about something. specifically--some blonde managed to kidnap N, who had been hiding out with her on Liberty Island while others figured out that he hadn't killed anyone. They eventually find Bianca with N, and Skyla punched Bianca a few times before Aielia can pull her back. The blonde is now obviously shaken, constantly flipping between her former self and her murderous self. The trio brought Bianca back to Mistralton, where Aielia's Musharna stayed behind to try and fix her issues with Dream Mist, a powerful mental agent. Aielia left her psychic type to help her girlfriend and moved onto Icirrus, where Brycen pointed out to her that there have been strange happenings around the League lately. One of the agents there who managed to flee said that someone named Anabelle was taken hostage there--Aielia's real mother. He also pointed out that the Elite Four managed to teleport away thanks to Caitlin. Aielia hurriedly challenged the last two gym leaders and made her way to the Elite Four to try and figure out what was going on. After fighting off the Elite Four's controlled pokemon (and losing her snivy in the process), she fought Cheren in a battle, his Hydreigon and most of his team falling to her Krookodile. And then, she confronted Anabelle... who promptly does what she did to both Bianca and Cheren, and imposes an alternate personality on Aielia so that she can control Reshiram. During this time, Anabelle ran roughshod over the region, using her tricks and Reshiram's raw power to force the gym leaders out and cornering them near Nuvema. In the mean time, Aile and her other self (who names herself Truth) become acquainted. The latter is at first adamant that their mother means well until she questioned one small decision and gets trashed for it. However, Truth knew there was nothing they could do about this at the time, and they wait. At some point, Bianca reawakened, as well as Aielia's and her own Pokemon, and they charged Anabelle's castle, disguised by the mists of the Giant Chasm. Leaving most of Aile's team to fend off the brainwashed Plasma and Elite Four pokemon, Bianca took most of her team (as well as Aielia's Spheal and Joltik) to confront Aielia and her Reshiram. The ensuing battle went poorly for Bianca, as Truth refused to let Aielia take control, scared of the feeling of not being able to control her own body. However, both are saved by the timely arrival of N and Zekrom, who promptly dispatched the weakened Reshiram and allowed Bianca to convince Truth to let Aielia take control. On the elevator ride back down to where the Elite Four and Aielia's team were fending off Anabelle's forces, the two make up. Aielia admitted she overreacted and abandoned Bianca when she needed her the most--with her dad furious and her mother dead--and the two make up. Aielia reclaimed her team and barged towards the top of the castle, fighting off a brainwashed Cynthia (who had come to the region to check on her daughter, Bianca) along the way. Eventually, she confronted Anabelle, who decided to let her team do battle with Aielia's. The battle went swimmingly for Aielia's team until Anabelle decided to try and destroy her with one powerful mental assault. The attack seemingly succeedd, and Aielia's team raced off to confront her mother in the depths of the castle. The pokemon fared badly, as Anabelle reveald another trick during this time--the ability to encase herself in a hulking mechanical suit, protecting her frail form as well as giving her a power boost. As it turns out, however, Truth took most of the blow, though she sacrificed herself to let Aielia function properly as well as giving her an unknown gift or two. One gift almost immediately became known, as a silver substance formed around her body and created some sort of battle suit. In the nick of time, as Anabelle in a monstorous mechanical suit not unlike Aielia's closed in on her Spheal, the trainer sped into the room, a mighty glowing sword in both hands as she sliced Anabelle's suit clean in two. Hugging the Spheal, she connectd up with the PC System to send her team back home--partially because they had done more than enough, partially because Aielia wanted to make sure that Aurea knew she was alright. Then, Anabelle vanished, leaving behind a large pair of doors that opened and invite Aielia towards a final confrontation. As she stepped through, the castle's surroundings melted, replaced by an illusion of a volcano-like area. Anabelle spoke of how she always despised her daughter and summoned a swarm of darkness around her. Aielia did not care and promptly punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards. A fight broke out, with Anabelle having the upper hand on her daughter… until what remained of Truth revealed another gift to Aielia--a copy ability, simply. Using her partner's powers, Aiela overpowered her mother and managed to defeat her by combining them all at once. Afterwards, Aiela returned home to her mom, married Bianca, and has a child named Liliana. They decided to move to Kalos--partly because of the open champion position, soon to be given up by Diantha, and partially because Looker was offering good money for Aielia to look into Team Flare's activities. She started her journey with a group of kids from Vaniville Town while Bianca helped Professor Sycamore with some research around the region. Aielia collects seven badges of the region while helping the kids there with their various issues as well as foiling various Team Flare plots. Eventually, their plot came to a head, as Lysandre threatened to obliterate everyone not from Team Flare with Yveltal. Thankfully, with the help of the kids as well as Bianca, Team Flare's hideout was raided, and the legendary is defeated by Aielia, while Calem and Shauna defeated Lysandre and Aile's Unova and Kalos teams worked together to fight off Team Flare's pokemon. Aile threatened to kill Lysandre for trying to kill her wife and daughter, though Shauna and Bianca managed to calm her down--but not before punching him in the face. Eventually, Aile claimed her eight badge and defeated Diantha, becoming Champion of the region and--more importantly--setting up her family and future generations for life. Aielia raised her daughter with Bianca in Kalos for a time, with Shauna babysitting Liliana from time to time. After Liliana turns twelve, Aielia received an offer from Cynthia and Clay to set up a Pokemon World Tournament in Driftveil. Aielia decided to step down, allowing Calem to become champion of Kalos, and they move back to Unova, settling in Aspertia. They meet up with old friends--Cheren, who became the eighth Gym Leader (and who was also dating Elesa), N and Skyla, who settled down in Floccessy Ranch and had two kids together, Eli and Emmi, and Aielia's mother, Aurea, who moved to Aspertia as well to study the western part of the region (alongside her own wife, Kayliegh Fennel). While Aielia took frequent trips to Driftveil to set up the PWT, she still spent the majority of her time otherwise with Lili and Bianca, up until the former takes her own journey. While Aielia was nervous about this, Bianca settled her down and let her go. Liliana quickly earned badges and new partners, while Eli struggled along, even with a theoretically better team. Unfortunately, however, a scientist named Colress stumbled upon what remains of Anabelle's essence, and, as it turns out, Liliana had minimal psychic abilities. Using that essence, Anabelle took control of Liliana's body. She decided to make her big reintroduction at the Pokemon World Tournament, but she was defeated once again by Aielia, who brought out her Krookodile and Umbreon to utterly trash Anabelle's team. The possessed Liliana is brought to a PokeCenter, where Aielia tried to use her Musharna again to expel her mother from her daughter. Anabelle has none of this and decided to off Liliana herself before exiting her corpse. Aielia and Bianca nearly immediately devolved into a shouting match, and the former stormed off to get some revenge. Shredding through Colress' Frigate, she confronted the mad scientist in the back, who futilely brought out a mech powered by Kyruem to protect himself. Aielia shredded the mech and murdered Colress before following Kyruem as it fled back to the Giant Chasm towards the ruins of Anabelle's Castle… …where Anabelle revealed that not only did Colress refuse her essence with Kyruem, but she also possessed both the black and white orbs. Fusing with both orbs, Anabelle possessed the Original Dragon and proceeded to thrash Aielia. She was only saved by the timely intervention of her wife, Cheren, Elesa, N, Skyla, and Eli, who promptly began to wail on the Original Dragon and managed to hold their own. However, something odd happened, and before the outcome of the battle could be decided, Anabelle found her own essence dissolving from within the dragon. Not long after, the fusion of the tao trio faded away, leaving their orbs on the ground, as well as Liliana, who was immediately greeted by tears of joy and hugs from her two loving parents. For the rest of her days, Aielia lived relatively quietly with her wife and child, the latter eventually moving out and marrying Eli. Liliana gives birth to her granddaughter some years before Aielia died of natural causes, leaving behind her wife, child, and grandchild. However, she was at peace with this, having lived a far longer and happier life than she had imagined when she was younger, and she goes peacefully after saying her goodbyes. Of course, the Multiverse had other things in mind, and Aielia found herself waking up in a mysterious place, filled with lush green grass and loops. Involvement Waking up in the multiverse, Aielia discovers that she's somehow deaged and wearing her old outfit. Mildly off put by this, she begins to explore around Green Hill Zone, narrowly avoiding a few death traps before it occured to her that this isn't some form of the afterlife. She stumbles upon an abandoned house, and quickly makes her home there. Eventually, she decides to explore around the Tower a bit as well, encountering Lion Gunta and her blonde friend along the way. They enjoy an awkward conversation before going their separate ways. She makes a quick visit to Kalos soon after, meeting with Michael Wilson as they're both getting their trainer cards. Team Flare attacks the office at this time, and the duo team up to fight them off. After saying their good byes, Aielia flies to Faerun, where she assists Judith, Fujiwara no Mokou, and others with preventing a volcano erupting, with satisfactory results. Aielia gets dragged into Camelot then due to unknown circumstances, where she managed to find her wife and her estranged mother as well. After this, Aielia fought some of the Deadly Six in Lava Mountain Zone in the Lost Hex alongside Judith and her wife, and went off to the Pirate's Scar with Windblade to restore and reclaim Metroplex, with some help from Rose Shepard and her crew as well. Powers and Capabilities Aielia's powers are, in essence, focused around her mind. While she doesn't have psychic powers in a traditional sense, she uses her mind to summon an adaptive suit of advanced-looking armor. She can adjust this armor within reasonable means to perform attacks, ranging from turning her arms into hammers or making a turbine on her back. She also has some sort of copy ability that works in conjunction with her normal set of powers, but only activates when she's cornered (though she can use the abilities spawned from it freely afterwards) Followers / Summons Bianca Aielia's wife for decades, she learned healing magic in Camelot before meeting up with her wife once more. Quiet when compared to Aielia, she's still a strong willed individual and keeps Aielia in check when she goes completely over the top (which is often). Quotes *"Hey dumbass, you can fly remember?"- Aielia talking to herself after performing a death defying stunt she really didn't need to *"Doesn't "be on your guard" go without saying? I mean, we are headed into a volcano with insane cultists amok."- Aielia being a smartass Trivia *Aielia shares strong similarities in appearance with Hilda, but otherwise has a very different backstory and personality. *She originated from a nuzlocke story written by her RPer that he canned after becoming active on CRRP once more. External links * Aielia's Mind Category:Player Characters